


ricky,,,,,, that will give you a headache

by dazesanddoodles



Series: diner server memes turned drabbles [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Multi, Vines, just watching vines with your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: yes this is based off theseblos: *has a soft boyfriend proposal with romantic gestures and tears*redky: “are we dating?” “yeah.” “cool.”message i sent(diner server, this one’s for u bb)
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez (Mentioned)
Series: diner server memes turned drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	ricky,,,,,, that will give you a headache

**Author's Note:**

> @big red, biting ice cream is not the move
> 
> this message was paid for by ricky bowen and literally everyone else

Ricky typed a quick congratulations on Carlos’s latest post. Seems like Seb’s Boyfriend-Proposal went well. 

“Road work ahead?” Red returned with the ice cream pints he went to get.

“Uh yeah, I sure hope it does.”

Red set them down on the floor and plopped onto his bean bag. He reached for the remote while Ricky popped open the lid of his mint chocolate chip. 

Red winced, “I don’t know how you do that.”

“Which part? Eating mint chocolate chip or eating upside down?”

“Both. But seriously, why?”

“Lying upside down on my bean bag is comfortable, don't try to tell me otherwise,” Ricky took a spoonful, “Besides, you bite ice cream. You have no grounds to judge me.”

He shrugged, “Got me there.”

Red started to search for the vine compilation they last were on, and Ricky thought back to Carlos’s post.

“Red, are we boyfriends?”

He shrugged once more, “Yeah.” 

Ricky nodded and continued to eat his ice cream, “Cool.”

Red then found a compilation, “Ooo, this one could be good.”

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet but i wanted to write this :)
> 
> have a nice day and drink water kiddos!


End file.
